Crying and Dying
by xMadgirlx
Summary: This plot has been used so many times I'm surprised that it hasn't been used for cliche fics yet! Sirius is officially dead and he knows it... but something has to be done before he goes away forever... Please, pretty please r&r!


                                                **Dying and Crying**

Sirius was falling; he heard his name being called out. He tried to choke back a reply but failed miserably. He saw his Godson shouting as though his life depended on it trying to break Remus's grip. Harry looked terrible; he was very sweaty and he looked very distressed and looked as though he was about to cry. "H-Harry," shouted Sirius but so much energy was taken out of him it was barely a whisper. A tear escaped Sirius's eye, he knew that he was gone forever…

***

Sirius landed; it was a soft landing as though he had just landed on a pillow. He brushed his black hair out of his face. Everything around him was quite dark apart from a small corner, which was very bright and light. 

"Padfoot," a deep misty voice said from the light corner. "Padfoot," it repeated. "I know you're here."

"Who are you?" Sirius asked; no answer. "I asked you a question! Who are you?"

"It's me," the voice replied.

"That was helpful," scoffed Sirius and then he said without even realising it, "Prongs." 

"Was it really that obvious?" another voice asked, it was similar to James's only higher.

James came into view; he looked the same as ever. He was quite tall, had untameable hair like Harry's and he wore quite thick glasses. "I missed you, Padfoot."

"I missed you too," said Lily as she came into view. She also looked the same as ever. She had shoulder length auburn hair, very delicate facial features and the same bright green eyes, which were full of happiness and life, like Harry's.

Sirius only just realised that when he described Lily and James he described as if they were like Harry and not the other way round. "I missed you guys loads."

Lily smiled, "I'm sure you did."

"What?" Sirius asked trying to sound offended, "I meant it!" 

James laughed, "You haven't changed one bit, have you, Padfoot?" 

Sirius stood up. "No, I haven't."

"So," carried on James, "how's my son?"

"Brilliant, he's definitely got a mind of his own," answered Sirius bitterly.

"What is it?" queried James. "You're my best friend, what's troubling you?"

"I love him," Sirius replied plainly, "I love your son, Prongs." 

"Did you ever tell him that?" Lily questioned.

"No," responded Sirius bitterly.

"Well, we have a bit of news for you, Padfoot," said James after a moment of silence.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"We don't want you here."

"What?" Sirius asked sounding very bewildered.

"You heard him, we don't want you here, go back to the living world," Lily answered. 

"Are you serious?" Sirius questioned.

"When have I not been sincere about something?" Lily replied it was more of a statement more then a question. "We spoke to them and they agree that you don't belong here… yet."

"Who are they?" Sirius demanded.

"Now, now, we can't have you spilling the secrets of death, can we, Padfoot?" James asked. "See you soon and next time you see Harry tell him that you love him!"

"Wha…" but Sirius never got to finish what he was saying. He seemed to be getting further and further away from Lily and James and he wasn't even moving. They were waving at him and Lily had tears in her eyes but Sirius knew that the tears had been caused by happiness. He began to feel a bit a bit dizzy and sick so he closed his eyes and then…

***

Sirius found himself in what appeared to be a dark room. There were outlines of a sofa and a television set but they could be something else. Sirius remembered his best friend's words:  _next time you see Harry tell him that you love him!_ Sirius longed to be able to do that but he first had to figure out where he was. Something about this dark dreary place seemed familiar it wasn't as though he had seen it before it was as though he had been told of it like he had read it in a story.  

After a lot of thinking he remembered that he had been told of this place before but not in much detail, it was where Harry lived with the Dursleys! Sirius remembered both Remus and Ron telling him about it. The living room was covered in pictures of Harry's overweight cousin Dudley and didn't have even one photo of Harry; it was as though there wasn't even a second child was living there. 

Sirius looked around for a while and went upstairs. He had no idea why he had did that it was as though another person was taking over him and making him walk upstairs. Or maybe it was second nature? Sirius did not have a clue. He stopped at door, something told him that this is where Harry slept and spent most of his summer holidays. Sirius felt deeply sorry for Harry he had heard of what his Aunt and Uncle had put him through. He opened the door. 

"Harry…"


End file.
